My Confessions
by ABSOLUTE101
Summary: Numbuh four starts 'working' for money to get Kuki something expensive on Valentine's Day but the work he is doing risks his life and the life of a loved one. Can he confess his troubles to help the one he loves?
1. The Cause and Effect of Life

Welcome to my story, "My Confessions", I am the writer Melissa or Missa. You might know me from my other story, "Shut me Out" and if you don't why don't you check it out? Just kidding, but you can if you want, be my guest! Well anyways this story is a mystery, tragedy, romance, and SO much more. Lol. The main character is that darn lovable aussie, Numbuh four. In this story he does something that leads to something horrible. His key words? "Love makes you do crazy things." Hopefully you enjoy.

* * *

"The Cause and Effect of Life"

"You have to tell me everything, I know you're hiding something…I can tell…by your facial expressions. Just tell me!"

I began to crack my knuckles to get my mind off Numbuh one's voice. Becoming impatient of his questions, I stared at the clock. _**Tick Tock Tick** _

_**Tick.**_

"Don't you want to help her? She's in serious trouble and you don't care? Don't you love her?"

_**Tock.**_

"If you know you need to tell me. TELL ME!"

_**Tick.**_

"Tell me before someone gets hurt…"

I slammed my fists on his desk. Tears stung my face, while guilt laid in my head. "Alright I'll tell you!" My voice cracked cause I held back some of my tears.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you if you stop! Stop it all! EVERYTHING!"

Numbuh one grabbed his tape recorder, "Numbuh four it's—"

I cut in trying to keep a stern face. "Just listen to me…and you'll know everything…how it all happened…just listen…"

He nodded as he gave me an encouraging face. "I'm listening."

He motioned me to sit back in my seat. "Try to remember it all…"

My teeth rattled, but I clenched it with all my might. I was full of it. Full of anger, sadness, guilt, and a lot of emptiness.

I sat back down in my seat, took a breath and looked back at the clock. **10:45**

Closing my eyes I laid back into my seat and tried to remember. Remember everything.

My Story 

A special day was approaching, a day where two people spend their time together to tell each other how much they loved each other. A day that I sometimes…dreaded.

It wasn't the fact that I didn't have a valentine, no. I had plenty of girls throwing themselves at me. But the only girl I wanted was Kuki Sanban.

The reason I _dreaded_ Valentine's Day was because I had to outprice the gift I bought her last year. I did it everytime, just to make her happy.

"Wally? Do you know what's coming up?" Kuki laid at the edge of her bed and stared at me with a smile. (I was laying on the bed beside her)

I knew what day she was talking about…I just wanted to play with her mind.

"No. Am I suppose to?" I gave her a big grin.

She frowned.

"Of course I do Kooks." I cut in before she got mad. The last thing I wanted was for her to think I wasn't thinking about her and _our _day.

Kuki began to jump excitedly on her bed. Before I could've fell off, she grabbed my hands and asked, "So what are you going to get me?"

I stood up and brushed her hands off me. I didn't know what I was gonna get her this year…but it had to be big!

"You'll see."

She nodded her head and began to motion me out of her room, "Numbuh four you'll have to get out so I can think about what I'm going to get you."

I smiled and nodded.

When I walked out of her room I made sure to shut her door, making my way to my room.

As soon as I went in my room I grabbed the phonebook and gently placed it on my desk top.

"Now let's see…" I mumbled to myself as I flipped the pages of the phonebook. _What did I want to give her? Candy? Movie? Dinner?_

My hand stopped at the page labeled "Jewelry".

There was a beautiful necklace on the front of the advertisement that read, "I love you."

It looked as if it had a MILLION little diamonds to the side, and another MILLION pink diamonds that spelled out the "I love you."

I smiled inside. _This is the gift for Kuki._

I looked at the page again and searched for the price. My smile dropped when I saw **$50,000**.

A necklace cost THAT much? I almost gave up. But I began to think real hard…I can get that money…with some help.

I tore the page out and stuck it in my pocket. I began to flip some more pages till I reached the next page I was looking for.

"A Grown Kid's Money Business"

The name rung in my head…the kid that runs it was an old friend of mine. His name is Jeno, and his business was just what I needed.

I began to dial the number. Every dial key I pushed gave me the chills. If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

Confession

"A Grown Kid's Money Business? What kind of money we talking about?" Numbuh one held the tape recorder in his hand trying not to make many sounds.

I sat up. "Jeno runs this business…he has his sources."

"Sources? What kind of sources? YOU NEED TO BE ALITTLE MORE SPECIFIC!"

I scratched my head and stared at the clock once again. **11:02**

The time was going by so slow…

"His sources…you know his connections…they linked me up and gave me the money I needed…as long I did their favors."

Numbuh one paused. "Isn't that like a—"

I cut in, "Yes. I needed the money…I wanted to get Kuki something nice."

He rolled his eyes and had a stern face. "Do you know what you were getting yourself into?"

I grew quiet as I listened to him lecture me.

"You really screwed yourself and not only that but you risked not only your life but Kuki's and it's all you fault!"

The pain was coming back…I tried to hold it in. But it got harder to swallow. My anger and tears were starting to get the best of me.

He began to calm down. "We need to find Kuki, and we can only help her if YOU help fill in the blanks…"

I nodded as a tear fell from my eyes.

Numbuh one held the tape recorder steadily. "What happened next?"

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed, but I wouldn't know if you did or not, so leave me a review with what you thought. Remember nice flamies welcome and mean flamies if needed. Stay tuned for my next chapter, chapter two. 


	2. Tasks,Guilt,and a Window

Welcome to my second chapter "Tasks, Guilt, and a Window." I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all your reviews! Please review when your done, so I know if you liked it or not. Thanks much!

* * *

"Tasks, Guilt, and a Window"

"Hello, you 'ave reached Jeno, ima out on business right now so le've me a message and ima call you a.s.a.p."

Before the beep to leave the message went off I began to think he's probably too busy...maybe giving Numbuh three that necklace is out of the question.

**Beep**

"Eh…hey Jeno. This is Wallabee B. from grade school and I was just wonderin if you could help me with some money issues…call me back…if you can at this number, bye."

When I hung up the phone I quickly grabbed the picture of the necklace of out my back pocket. _How am I gonna get this for you Kooks? _

**Bring. Bring.**

Practically jumping out of my skin from the phone ringing, I picked it up. My voice was a bit shaky. "Hello?"

The voice on the other line was steady and pounding. "Wallabee, I can help you."

I was shocked to hear someone from the line call my name, so what I said next was kindof a reflex.

"Who the hell is this?"

"This is Jeno, the one who's gonna get you tha moneyz you gonna need to save yo' ass."

When I heard the name "Jeno" my body began to shake. It wasn't that I was scared of him, cause I wasn't. I was just alittle concerned of what I was doing.

"Yea, you think you can get me $50,000 by Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day? That's kinda soon dun't ya think?"

I wiped the sweat of my forehead. _Was he gonna help me?_

I heard a sigh as he continued speaking, "I need something in return…you helpz me and ima helpz you."

Confused, I said, "I probably won't be able to pay you back til I'm 60 years old, but I'll try. Just as long as I get the money."

Jeno began to laugh deeply. "Nah. I need yo consent…can you put something on the line?"

"On the line?"

"You gotta promise me you can do MY work…and I'll help you."

I scratched my chin. His offer seemed to be pretty good. "And what if I don't…"

His voice boomed. "Then you'll pay…severely…but for you I won't do MUCH damage…just think of it as a 'friendly discount.'"

My stomach became light, I was nervous as hell. This was my butt going on the line…and maybe someone else's.

"So you gonna help me or what?" Jeno questioned with a smart tone.

Quickly I took a breath. "I'll do it."

The phone line clicked and the agreement was settled.

I grabbed the picture of the necklace and stuffed it into my orange hoodie, still amazed that Jeno was gonna give me $50,000.

"Who was on the phone?"

I looked up and saw Numbuh two in my doorway.

"Wrong number…I guess." I lied. The only reason was because I couldn't let anyone know what I was doing or speaking to.

I'd be ruined.

Numbuh two still stood in my doorway. "You find a way to top last years' gift?"

It was as if he knew I was planning on getting her the necklace. "Naw. Not yet." I managed a fake smile.

He smiled back, "Well good luck."

I nodded and waited for him to get out my room.

When he finally left I quickly ran to my door and shut it.

I shut my eyes and tried to keep things on the low, breathing in and out.

But I still had his voice in my head…was I going crazy?

"I'ma catch some Z's, that should keep my mind of things."

I jumped back into my bed and reached into my dresser drawer for my CD player. As soon as I blasted the music I did the honors and tucked myself in. After a few minutes, I was knocked out.

Confession 

"Jeno? I think I remember him…wasn't he that skinny, short fellow that always had a sucker or toothpick in his mouth?"

If only he knew…that was grade school…now he had cigarettes and who knows what else. "Yea"

"Figures. He always seemed to be a dirty snake. I just can't believe you wanted to work for him! Go against Knd rules to get a gift and not tell anyone, that's what he trained you to do…be a good liar?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Was there any strange interference's when you fell asleep?" Numbuh one began to tap his feet sharply on the floor.

Trying to remember things that you don't ever want to remember was hard…it kept pressuring me.

"Well there was one…I think."

End of Confession

My CD began to skip, it must've been scratched.

The repeating sound woke me, I looked at the clock. **12:00 A.M**

I rolled on my back and tired to fall asleep again, but no dice, I was wide awake.

**EeEeEkK**

I began to hear a sound from the other end of my room. _I don't think I'm alone…_

The sound seemed as if it came from a window. Like somebody had opened it.

I began to throw the covers on my face to block off the sound and cover myself from being seen.

Suddenly it seemed as if everything stood still.

I fell asleep.

The morning light woke me up as did the morning chill. There was also the sounds of birds chirping and people from outside. I heard them all…so loud and clearly.

That's when I noticed my window was open...maybe that sound I heard last night wasn't a dream or a figment of my imagination…it was real.

My stomach dropped when I saw a sheet of paper neatly folded on the floor. I knew it wasn't mine because I don't fold or neatly lay my papers on the floor.

I got out of my bed and walked closer to the note.

I started to walk closer…closer…and closer. The closer I walked the more I got curious and alittle jumpy I got.

When I finally reached the note, I paused and looked around the room, just to see if anyone was watching me.

No one was there.

This was my cue to pick it up. I grabbed it and opened it up right away. It read:

_My Dear Client Wallabee,_

_Thanks for doing business with me, the best. Remember when I told you that you needed to help me? Well yea Ima needin your assistance. My first task for you is downtown…take a bus. Then turn left and there is it. This task will get you atleast $10,000. It's not a big one, but it's a great start, don't you think? And remember Ima need you to do this…not for me but also for you. _

_P.S. I'll be watchin you._

A task that'll earn me ATLEAST $10,000? Hell yea that is a good start.

"Thank you Jeno!" I said sarcastically.

I stuffed the note in my orange hoodie, right beside the picture of the necklace.

As soon as I read the note, I was pumped up! I wanted to get started right away. So I grabbed my back-pack and grabbed a few things like change for the bus.

The whole time I packed my bag I thought of the KND guidelines.

Rule 1. Stay loyal to your sector…don't do any kind of funny business without consulting your team leader.

It was very descriptive and kept to its words. It made me feel guilty of what I was doing.

But even though I felt guilty, I still was up for it. No matter the consequences.

* * *

That's the end of chapter two. Oh, I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! I feel so special to have fans. Anyways I hope you guys review this chapter also, to let me know if its good or maybe missing something…who knows? But please keep in mind nice flamies are always welcome and mean flamies BURN! So please don't burn my dreams. Lol. Sorry bout that kindof a reflex? Yea that's it. Well anywho review and can't wait to see you at chapter three. 


	3. Joy and Pain

Hello and welcome to my third chapter. I just wanted to say thank you everybody for the reviews, it made me happy so you all deserve a hug! (You are being hugged right now) Well, enough of that. Here is a reminder to everybody—this story will be switching from Numbuh four's story and Numbuh four's confession. This is just so you know what is being said. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door.

* * *

"Joy and Pain" 

When I finally reached the bottom step of the staircase, I adjusted my backpack to make sure no one would be curious of why I was carrying a backpack during summer vacation.

I walked towards the Kids Next Door boardroom, and bathroom. I just needed to pass the kitchen and I was home free.

"Good morning Wally." Kuki greeted me as I walked past.

"Morning." I smiled and grabbed an orange out of the fruit basket.

Numbuh three stared at me.

"Are you not hungry? I'm about to make some pancakes, or what they say on TV, hotcakes!"

I shook my head "No"

She seemed like she was lonely. She kept questioning me.

"Where are you going then?"

"No where I'm just gonna catch some air." I began to peel the orange.

"I'll come with you…" she pulled herself out of the seat she was sitting in and blocked the door.

"NO!"

She stared at me with a confused look. Before she said another word I cut in, "Kooks, it's a surprise. I have to go out and look for a gift."

Numbuh three smiled. "You're always thinking of someone before yourself…I like that."

I smiled fakely. Honestly, I felt horrible lying to her. But I didn't want to blow my cover, if she knew she would tell Numbuh one...it was the rules.

More guilt laid in my head, but I was still on the move.

As soon as I stepped out the Kids Next Door treehouse, I felt something—I felt as if I was free. Free to roam the streets however I pleased without anyone knowing I was a Knd member.

I breathed in the air and stared blankly at the other side of the street.

The bus was there picking up a few people.

I smiled inside. That was my calling.

The bus paused for a few seconds and began to move. I was about to miss my ride!

"EY! Wait for me!" I screamed and waved my hands as I followed the bus.

Finally the bus stopped, I jumped in with the very little strength in me.

"Sorry fellow I didn't see you." The bus driver apologized and motioned me to take a seat.

Quickly I searched for a seat that wasn't taken and a seat that was close to the window.

Luckily, I found one.

As soon as I sat down I grabbed Jeno's note and reread it. Downtown then left? His directions weren't all that clear.

"On the way Downtown." The busdriver sang as she adjusted her mirror.

We were almost there. I began to feel curious about my task was it gonna be easy? The missions I did for Knd was pretty hard, so this must be pie! _I hope._

I looked outside the window. We were passing many buildings: malls, grocery stores, pizza joints, and banks.

"Here we are. Downtown!" she shouted through her bus microphone.

I grabbed my backpack and followed behind a few people to reach the bus exit. As I walked out, I thanked the lady for the ride. She smiled and replied with a "No problem."

It felt new to me. I _thanked _an adult. If only my team knew…I could be nice if I wanted to. But I guess it was just the missions that anger me.

When I jumped off the bus I grabbed Jeno's note and stared at it. Downtown then left…

The bus finally drove off and cleared my view of the other side of the street.

There he was…Jeno was standing right there.

Confession 

"You _thanked_ an adult? What _has_ Jeno done to you!" Numbuh one joked.

When he said this I found it be offensive, I mean I can be nice, even if I don't show it to many people it was true.

Numbuh one re-adjusted his face to be serious, and stuck the tape recorder in my face.

"Make sure to give me a good description of him…we can try to track him down."

I nodded. "I'll try."

End of Confession

As I stared at him I noticed him to be alittle taller than usual. His dark brown hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a leather jacket and leather boots. And let's not forget the cigarette in his mouth.

I came towards him. "You Jeno?"

The slick looking fellow took a puff of his cigarette. "That 'pends. Who's a wanting to know?"

I extended my hand out towards him, "I'm Wallabee. So where's this task?" Jeno smirked and snapped his fingers…not trying to shake my hand.

"Yes Wallabee, I was expecting you. You want to know where your task is? Well, it's behind me."

I looked to where he snapped at.

It was a pre-school.

"What do you want me to do here?"

Jeno chuckled and took another puff before his cigarette let out.

"As you can see…I'm not very fond of little kids, they're too jumpy and happy. I HATE THOSE TYPES OF PEOPLE!"

"Okay…" I didn't really think that was a good reason to hate somebody, but that's him.

"Watch and you might learn." He threw his cigarette bud to the floor and stepped on it.

"That's what I want you to do."

I stared at him blankly. "Throw a cigarette at them?"

Jeno started to chuckle with steadiness, "You kidding me? You some kindof kidder…I don't like people with jokes, you got me?"

I wasn't even joking 

"Yea I got you."

"Good. I'll see you around." He replied as he handed me a match.

I stared at the match he placed in my hand. "What is this—"

When I looked up he was no where to be found.

What did he want me to do with a match? 

I stared at the Pre-School and stared back down at the match. What did he want me to do?

Suddenly I remembered he gave me an example…with his cigarette. He threw it at the ground and stomped

On it…my heart dropped. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

It was then I knew what he wanted me to do.

Confession

I shut my eyes, trying to forget what happened next. I knew I had to…but it was too horrible.

"Numbuh four, it's okay. You don't have to say what happened next…I already know."

I stomped my feet. "No it's not okay! I killed those kids. I did it…I started that fire. The fire you guys heard on the news when I came back home that day. It was me." I started crying uncontrollably.

Numbuh one shut his eyes, as if he to was going to cry.

"I have to tell you…I promised I would tell you everything. Even if it hurts me or stains me for life. It

can't EVER hurt more than what I did to those kids or the other things I done for _him._"

Numbuh one nodded. "I understand."

End of Confession

I struck the match against my shoe. When the flames grew they were bright and rapid, just like my heart was feeling right now.

Before I let the match slip from my fingers I said in a small whisper "I'm so sorry."

The match hit the grass and lit up faster than ever. It was already making its way to the pre-school.

Quickly and silently I walked away…not ever going to look back.

* * *

That was chapter three. I kindof cried when I wrote this…it was very strong. I thought it was sad because Numbuh four's not really a person to cry and when he does it made me sad. I just wanted to apologize for the drug usage and the violence. I hope you enjoyed my story and maybe even let out some tears. Please review, I hope to hear from you. I hope to see you at Chapter four.

**NO PRE-SCHOOLERS WERE HURT DURING THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!**

xoxoxo Missa xoxoxo-


	4. Making News

Welcome to chapter four. Once again I would like to say thank you for reviewing and second I would like to thank everybody that put me on their favorites and author alerts. I just noticed that my story isn't just romance, mystery, but it is also tragedy. Everybody keep in mind my rating is T for **Drug Usage, Violence, Cursing, and more in later chapters. **Well, that's all I have to say before you start reading…but now you can go ahead and read on! xp As soon as you hear from my fans…!

34Lover-Yay! I have a crazed fan! LoL. Just kiddin. There won't be no more little kids getting hurt, I promise. Tell tha little kids i said "Hello". :D Stay kewl. Kep reviewin pweaze.

Conflicting emotions- Trust me he wanted to get her something special...its true lllluuurrrvvvveeee! Here's the next chappie. Enjoy!

Kmutt- Thanx 4 all ur reviews! You made me happy! (Hugs for you) :)

Rynn- Then you'll lurve this story. Thanx for your review!

3&4forever-There its updated. Thanx for your review:)

Silverjazz- YAY! Snaps for you too! -snaps fingers uncontrollably- Thank you SoOo much for writing and sorry I'm just now thanking you. Hopefully you keep reading my story and I'll keep snapping. ;)

KellyClarkstonGirl- Wow, another fan! Thanks for writing me a review, you are truly awesome. XD

Stardog3434- Since you said pleaz...and not please I'll update. j/k Glad you wrote me and hope to hear from you soon!

Thanx everybody for writing! I'll be sure to thank you all in the next chappie. So pleaz review! Any questions? I'll answer them! Well READ ON!

**NO PRE-SCHOOLERS WERE HURT DURING THE MAKING OF THIS STORY

* * *

**

"Making News"

As I stood on the treehouse porch, I made sure there was no tears on my face. I looked at my hands—they felt like they were on fire, and I was being burned.

"Just don't make it look obvious." I said to myself as I opened the door.

When I walked in, I hoped nobody was in the Kids Next Door den room…but boy was I wrong.

Numbuh one, two, three, and five was on the couch sitting and watching the news channel with deep affection.

I glanced at the TV to see what was the big deal.

"For all of you just tuning in, we are downtown trying to find out the meaning of this pre-school fire."

The news reporter stepped out of the way so we could see the school.

My jaw dropped. The pre-school was nothing but ashes!

Numbuh three and Numbuh five had tears in their eyes. "Who would try to kill those poor innocent kids?"

I felt like puking.

The news reporter continued to speak.

"We have found out the estimated amount of deaths…there are 8 kids dead and 2 in critical condition."

I didn't want to hear anymore so I ran out of there and into my bedroom.

I puked on my bedroom floor. Almost choking from crying.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

More guilt laid on my heart…I KILLED innocent children for some damn money! How the hell was I suppose to act? I'm in kids next door I'm suppose to save children not hurt or kill them.

I wanted to die…I wanted to go far away from here…I wanted it all to be a dream…I didn't want none of this to be real.

So I feel asleep.

(Dream Mode) 

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I tried to runaway from Jeno.

He was carrying a match and he was trying to throw it at me…because I chose to stop doing his 'work.'

I tripped over my own feet. "Jeno, don't do it! Please don't!" I screamed as I tried to shield myself.

Jeno threw the match at my body and laughed, "Just think of it as a friendly discount…"

(End of Dream) 

I jumped up and noticed I had fell asleep on the floor.

I got up from the floor and brushed myself. "Great a nightmare to rub this whole day in my face."

When I finally stood up and felt awake I rushed to my bathroom to take a shower.

As I took my clothes off I tried to stack them neatly in a pile so it would be easy for me to wash them later.

When I was done stacking, I started the water and jumped in the shower.

I scrubbed behind my ears, I washed my hair, my body, and other stuff guys have.

I looked at my hands…they looked like they were on fire! I started to throw water on my hands but it wasn't coming off!

Was I going crazy?

Finally I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision…my hands were okay. I just wasn't.

I grabbed my towel and tried to dry myself and to my surprise a note fell out.

"Another note? What else could he possibly want me to do?"

Before my curiosity got the best of me I decided to put the note aside and dress first. I walked to my dresser and grabbed the usual, underwear the boxer kind, some faded blue pants, a white tee, and the famous orange hoodie.

I walked back in the bathroom and grabbed the notes and picture out of my last orange hoodie and stuffed them underneath my pillow case.

It was then I paid attention to the note. _Should I read it or stop doing this before I get hurt and hurt or even kill more innocent people…_

The note read:

_My Dear Client Wallabee, The task was hard, yes? Well, you couldn't expect baby missions for that amount of pocket change. I'm just writing to inform you about your next task. You see I have this 'problem' with this guy, name's Terrance…he owes me a large sum of money and doesn't plan on helping me out…so I decided you can give him a surprise…if you know what I mean. Don't worry though he deserves to die. He had it coming, you don't want death knocking at your door do you? Cuz trust me that can be arranged, I mean, you don't want to be like Terrance people like Terrance are likely to be killed. I mean money is everything…and $50g don't come free. Remember that._

Sealed to the pack of the note was $10,000 dollars and a card, I snatched both off.

The card had an address. I guess it was this Terrance guy.

I grabbed the money and smiled. I quickly stuffed it underneath my pillowcase and sat at the edge of my bed. _Everything is happening too fast._

I wanted to quit so badly. Money wasn't worth hurting or killing innocent people…nothing was. Not even $50,000 dollars.

The only thing that was stopping me was Jeno. He would kill me if I didn't help him, it would all turn out to be like my dream—nightmare.

Valentine's day was only a week away…Kuki needed that necklace…she deserved it.

But I felt like she didn't deserve a criminal, a killer, or anything I was becoming.

She deserved better.

Confession

Numbuh one shook his head and began to question me…again.

"Why didn't you stop? You had a chance before it got serious, you could have told one of us…why did you ignore those chances?"

I sighed. "It wasn't that easy. I would've risked my safety and the kids next door."

"Oh, and the other life of kids? Did you forget that?" He started to yell with anger. But I didn't care…if he was in my place he would of done the same thing, I know it.

His anger died down but he was still holding a grudge on the inside.

"So what happened to this 'Terrance'?"

End of Confession

**Knock. Knock.**

I looked up at my door. Someone was there.

Quickly I hid the note under my pillowcase and shut my bathroom door. After I was sure everything was well hidden I yelled, "Come in."

The door flung open and Numbuh three was standing there.

I smiled so I wouldn't look suspicious.

"Did you hear what happened?" Numbuh three walked closer to my bed.

I nodded. "The school?" Although I was the one who started the fire I played it off.

She held back tears. "Why would someone do such a thing?"

I stared at the floor. The guilt was getting to me.

"I just came to check on you…you acted like you were sick or something…"

The puke. I forgot about the puke! 

"I'm okay, really. I was sick earlier from, uh, the food I ate…it was frozen pizza."

She grinned. "I'm glad you're okay. I just haven't seen you around much. It seems like you've changed."

Changed? Kuki knew me too well, she knew how I felt, she knew I was hiding something…I just couldn't tell her what.

"Why don't you come to dinner? We're having Mud soup…me and Abby made it. I'm sure you'd like it." She smiled and talked with a pleasant tone. I guess I could hang with the group for tonight. Jeno could wait.

"I'll be sure to go." I said. Maybe I could get my mind of Jeno and the necklace, and have fun.

Numbuh three smiled as she stood up, "Great. I'll see you at dinner then." She made her way to the door.

I stayed at my bedside. Dinner with the group, it made me feel like I never knew Jeno…and Jeno never knew me.

* * *

Another chapter complete. Sorry for the amount of violence. I hope you all enjoyed and if you did please leave me a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Remember nice flamies are always welcome and mean flamies if needed. The next chapter will be very interesting. Remember this is a work of fiction no one really got hurt. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you at Chapter five. 


	5. Don't do Dinner

Wee. Welcome to chapter five! My name is Melissa or Missa (Just in case you forgot) and I just wanted to say thank you to all my fans and reviewers. As you all know, now I answer questions from your reviews in here. :) So expect to see your name in here! I hope this chapter makes since to you, and I might change it. I really couldn't think of anything, I suffered from major writer's block (0.o Shut Me Out…idealess) Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, cause it took me a long time to write it. (Sigh) Well on to the fans!

Conflicting Emotions- It's just a name for failed cooking. 0.o

Kmutt- Yea he just wants to get away from mistakes…but he is scared to quit helping him.

Absolute Kukiness- Here's the update, I hope its got enough crazy. :D

Crazyeight2244- Thanx for reviewing! I'm glad you like the suspense…if you liked the last few chapters then you'll love this…I hope.

KellyClarkstonGirl- Truly…weird? Just kidding. ;D I'm glad youfelt that way about my story. And I wouldn't want your head to explode…how else would you be able to read my story? Hehehe…just kidding. Thanx for reviewing, though!

Well that's all for the fans, and now you can scroll down to read my story.

* * *

Chapter Five- "Don't Do Dinner"

The hallway was filled with a sweet smelling aroma. I guess the theme for tonight was 'mud'. I walked closer to the kitchen, taking in more of the smell. It smelt so good.

Thinking about the food, I closed my eyes and imagined dinner…everything was so toasty.

I made my way to the dinner table and sat down. When I opened my eyes, I saw the worst looking food in the whole world!

"Well look who finally comes to dinner, dead man Wallace." Numbuh two propped himself in a seat. I rolled my eyes. Dead man Wallace? What is with that? They already calling me names—behind my back. Hmph.

As I took my seat Numbuh three walked over to me with a spoonful of…er…mud soup?

"Thanks for coming." She dropped the mash on my plate. "Hope you enjoy." Numbuh three smiled as she walked over to Numbuh two.

Sighing, I turned my fork in the food. Please don't let this kill me, I thought.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?"

I looked up. Numbuh five stared at me, as she tapped her spoon against her plate.

I raised my eyebrow, "Aren't you?"

She smirked and whispered, "To be perfectly honest, I don't really know what I put in this soup, and I don't want to die." She motioned me to eat. Like I was gonna eat it if she wasn't gonna eat her own creation.

We both looked over at Numbuh two. Who seemed to be stuffing it down his mouth. All of us stared at him and he looked up.

We all started laughing.

After we were all done laughing I looked down at my plate and mumbled, "Well I only got one life to live."

I grabbed the spoon and forced it down my mouth.

As I swallowed the food, I held my nose…it…was…pretty…good.

"This ain't too bad!" I said as I spooned up some more.

Numbuh three smiled. Numbuh five wiped the sweat off her head.

**BRING. BRING.**

The phone rang, but I really didn't pay attention to it. It wasn't too long after Numbuh one walked in the kitchen, "Numbuh four, telephone."

Confession

"Hold on. The guy on the phone…it was?

I took a deep breath. "Yea. It was Jeno."

End of Confession

My facial expression dropped…just when I was having fun. I walked over to Numbuh one and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hello?"

"Wallabee…I thought we had an understanding." Jeno took a long pause. "Where's the compromise I thought we had?"

I looked at my team mates, and silently slipped into the den. "I just got the notice, I need a break now and then, it's that such a big deal?"

The voice on the other line grew louder, "Hell yeah it matters! Don't you want my money? This ain't a 'baby' service, it's a big boy service, and do you want to know who that 'big boy' is Wally?"

My mouth stayed shut, he continued, "It's me. And Wally? Let this be a warning to you…do my work and you won't get hurt or use your 'friendly discount'…atleast not this early in the game."

Jeno chuckled alittle. My heart sank lower and lower, it was the very little gut left in me that spoke. "I just got dinner plans okay?"

The line grew quiet.

"Don't do dinner then…Wallabee, let's be smart. Pick the right choice…don't let it be your last."

He hung up.

I stayed on the line. Gulping from what he said…dinner has to be cut short. I pushed the 'off' button and sat the phone on the desk nearby.

I stepped back in the kitchen, "I gotta go you guys…I have to go meet a friend of mine."

Numbuh three looked up at me, "You do? Whose the friend? Anyone we know?"

Her voice was so innocent, it made mine sound guilty. "No…I just met him. His name is…his name is Terrance."

Everybody stared at me, they all looked alittle confused.

At this I walked out the front door and off to the street, letting my heart take lead.

* * *

That was chapter five, sorry it was short, I really couldn't think of anything…I hope you liked it enough to review. Please review! Hope I can think of a chapter six, if I can, I'll see you there! 


	6. Terrance? You scared?

Welcome to My Confessions: Chapter six. This was actually a really fun chapter for me, don't ask why. It's mostly about Wally going to do the Terrance task...and more! What's the 'more'? Well read on!...Thanx to all my fans! Wub you all weary, weary much! Hehehe my babu talk. XD

Disclaimer: Kids Next Door does not belong to me...but this freakin awesome story does. :D

----

Chapter Six- "Terrance? You scared?"

----

The cold air ran through my skin. It was for sure…Valentine's Day was coming, and I still didn't have her gift. I need more money and fast. This was my only doing. If I needed money more than anything it was now. That was the reason I was doing this wretched thing, only that. I mean, I'm not a bad guy…I'm not.

Snapping back to reality, I stared at the street signs in front of me. Where was I going? I didn't have 'Terrance's Card'…so how was I gonna find him? I sighed and sat on the street curb. I hate this job. I want to freakin' quit…I'm gonna end up going crazy!

More cold air blew on me, leaves also blew by, scattering at my feet. I rested my head in my palms. Think. Think. **Think.** I started rubbing my temples. If only I never did this, I would still be inside the cozy, safe tree house eating dinner and laughing with my friends…cause this was no fun.

"Where the hell do I go, Jeno?" I screamed out loud, knowing he wasn't going to answer me. I hate this so much. I hate it! I started thinking…what is today? **February 9th 2005**

It was almost Valentine's Day! I'd have enough money-and I could quit in just a matter of days! It was simple. Smiling, I stood up. "This ain't that bad." I dusted myself and as I turned around I bumped into a familiar face.

"J-Jeno?" My face darkened from surprise of seeing him here.

"Nice surprise, eh?" Jeno popped a sucker in his mouth. "Well, I thought so."

Where did he come from? I didn't hear anyone coming…how does he do that?

"Lost Wallabee?" His face was a few inches from mine. I smelt the nicotine on his breath…he smelt of cigarettes and drugs. He continued, "Look around you, there's signs everywhere!"

I turned away from him and looked at the buildings, signs, and lights. "What do you mean-?"

I looked back, he wasn't there anymore…he was gone.

"Jeno?" The hairs on my back started to rise. Did I really…was that really him? I rolled my eyes and rubbed them, repeating the process. I looked at the street sign in front of me. It said: **Terry Ave. **Staring, I thought, Terry? Terrance? Is it a sign? I walked closer to it, it was worth the try I said as I walked in the direction of the street.

As I walked I grinned, _wouldn't it just be easier for me to go get the card?_, but I quickly answered myself, I would risk the safety of my group members…and friends…if Jeno saw them, it wouldn't be a pretty site. I don't think.

The lights flickered as I walked closer and closer. I turned to my right , graffiti was everywhere, turning to my left was just the same as the right. Focusing my eyes on what was in front of me was hard…I didn't know what to expect.

The closer I walked, the more an image of a house appeared. Was that Terrance's house? I squinted my eyes. The house was definitely…different. It had one window in the front, a steel door, and a garbage pit for the front yard. It wasn't something I was use to seeing.

I ran close to the house, peering into the front window, I saw a boy that seemed no older than me. He was watching the television…that was the only thing that lit up his living room.

I shut my eyes._ I hope I get out of here alive._ My eyes scanned the area for a way in…there seemed to be an opening from the roof…I'm guessing the attic? And lucky me there was a ladder, to the side.

Quickly and quietly I grabbed the ladder and placed it along the house. I stepped on the first step, praying it wouldn't break and send me to the ground…it didn't break or make a sound. I peered back in the window just to make sure he was still there. To my surprise he was. I turned back to the staircase and continued up the steps until I reached the very top. From there I threw myself into the attic and fell on the floor, chin first. **Ouch…**

I stood up and rubbed the pain away from my chin. As I rubbed my chin, I looked down at the floorboards. There was a small hole in the floor that lead straight to the front room. Staring down, I moved alittle closer.

**EeEeK**

The floorboard creaked, I fell on my butt from being startled by the sound.

"What was that?" Terrance jumped up and mumbled in alarm. I stared down at him from the attic. Damn. I hope I didn't blow my cover.

I crawled on the floor and watched Terrance pace around his room. He walked over to the front window and stared out. I stayed quiet…quiet as a mouse.

Terrance looked around the room, trying to find the answer to the sound from earlier. I walked across the floorboards and tried to look for a door…as I did the floorboard creaked again, but louder.

"Whose there?" he looked up at the ceiling, it looked like he was staring dead at me.

Oh crud! What was my **BIG **plan for this Terrance guy anyways? You don't just walk in with no plan you wise crack! I reached out for a doorknob, there it was. I pushed on it and there was another staircase. Before I placed one foot on the stairs I tried to think of a plan that would really scare Terrance…hmm what?

Thinking, I quickly grabbed a red marker from my orange hoodie pocket. _This might work. _I put it in my mouth and made my way towards the stairs. Terrance was out of my view.

Confession

Numbuh one raised an eyebrow, "What kind of plan did you have in mind?" he placed his hands together.

I scratched my neck, tension was growing there the whole time I told the story. "Enough to scare him."

He shook his head, "You didn't hurt him did you?"

This question was kindof an understatement…I mean, what was I 'suppose' to do to him? Tickle him to death?

"I didn't hurt him…I scared him…that's all."

End of Confession

The stairs were creaky and mysterious…where would it lead off to? I kept walking down the steps, keeping an empty mind.

(Terrance's Pov)

Terrance took his eyes off the ceiling and returned to the couch. Grabbing the remote control he mumbled, "It's just the wind, T, it's just the wind." He took a deep breath.

**Bring. Bring.**

Terrance stared over at the phone…which was by the front window. When it rang for the third time he walked over and grabbed it. "Hello? This is T, who is this?"

"T, is it T for too tired to pay Jeno?" Jeno was on the other line.

He wiped his forehead, "Oh hey Jeno! I got the money…it'll be here in a few weeks or so, I just gotta-"

Jeno cut in with much sharpness, "A few weeks?" Chuckling he continued, "You kidding me? T, you know I don't like the jokes. But let me just ask again, where's my money?"

Terrance stared out the window, thinking Jeno was there, he grew pale and quiet.

"Terrance J. Pryor I gave you plenty of time to get my money, but you neglected your chances…will you neglect your chance of survival?" Jeno drew a deep breath as if to scare him…even more.

He shook of fear and screamed through the phone, "You real sick. You know that? Man you don't scare me…I am…" Terrance stopped dead in sentence as he heard Jeno laugh loudly.

"My dear client…it's not me you should be afraid of…right now."

Terrance stared confusedly at the wall as Jeno continued.

"Oh and before I go, I hope you locked your doors." At this Terrance's jaw dropped as he scrambled for the front door. He hung up the phone and pressed his body against the door to make sure it was locked tightly. So tight that not even a fly could get in.

He smiled a sleek smile but something came across his mind. _The back door! _

Quickly Terrance scrambled to the back door, as he ran he hoped for the best. As he came across the kitchen he stared at the open back door. Dare he walk closer?

His heart beated faster, as he approached the door.

Terrance's jaw opened as his eyes widened when he eyed the door…someone beat him to the door. It said so in big, **RED** letters: **WATCH YOUR BACK**

He threw his hand across his heart and backed away from the door, before he let out a scream he bumped into something, something that made him jump out of his skin. "Hey Terrance."

He threw his hand against the object behind him…it was just the kitchen counter. "Who's there!" Terrance balled his fists up, turning sharply and angstly.

I grinned, this was pretty fun. It kinda reminded me of hide and seek…kinda. The strap that held me to the ceiling was starting to get tighter…what was my next plan? I jerked away from the grappling hook that kept me extended to the ceiling and followed Terrance's movements.

Terrance walked closer to the shadows that lurked the corners of his house, kicking and throwing his fists to make sure no one was there. "I said who's there!" He thrusted his fist against the shadow…only to find himself fighting with the wall.

I laughed loudly. "Not even close…."

Terrance backed away from the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Before he could spot me I lurked in the corner of the ceiling, sinking lower to the holes of the attic…my only hiding place.

He found the light switch and smacked his hand against. No light came on. "Huh?" He kept hitting the switch, "Off" and "On…"Off and "On".

"Turned them off." I started unbuckling my strap, I think I got another plan. Was it going to work?

"What do you want from me?" Terrance asked as he looked around the room, he was scared stiff.

The strap came loose and I grabbed the grappling hook from the position I sat it in. As he walked around the room dumbfoundly I found the power switch and turned the lights back on, also positioning myself to fall, fall down from my safety point and into the arms of danger. _I only got one life to live…here goes nothing._

When the lights turned on, it brightened the room and Terrance stared dead at me.

Taking a deep breath I said with a stern face, "Jeno sent me."

------

That was the ending of chapter six, as you can see i left my fans a surprise...a cliffie! Hehehe sorry about that but hey you know me! I love the cliffies:D This story is actually one of my favorites, I hope you don't think I'm some kindof sick person...cuz I'm not, really. Anywho pleaz send me a review, I really want to know what you thought of this chapter, I depend on reviews...if you don't have them you feel unloved, you know? -Sigh- But, of course I'm not all alone...I got me tator tots! HaHaHaHa. Well later everyone, hope to see you at Chapter seven...I'll be sure to thank the fans in that chapter. :D With much love, Missa.


End file.
